User talk:Bouncer-Rabbit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Endou Mamoru/Gallery page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. *Check this user blog for eventual new rules and help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou Hacking Problems.... Attention everyone, Some whackjob hacked my account. If you see some false edits made by this username, it wasn't me. I just logged in and saw that i already made some edits even if i did not. I'm very sorry....... I'll change my password right away.... Inazumaaddixter 08 Categories hi, just a note, please stop adding ctagories in a wrong way, an example is when you added an episode to a category called episode screenshots when it shouldn't be. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) i will help you ok dexter i will help you if you have any confusion in any thing and i always come to inazuma eleven wiki during 9 am in india time and if you any face book acount then please tell me.Saumyajitmaity 03:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) what what is you name in face book.Saumyajitmaity 09:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ok ok i want found you in face book and i have send you a friend and my name in face book is ginga hagane and my profile pic gaia break.Saumyajitmaity 02:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, just wondering where you got those pictures showing the characters lineart. Could you please tell me? DiamondDustGazel 09:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC)DiamondDustGazel Add captions When you add photos to articles, could you please add captions? Thank you. -- User page Please read the Manual of Style and change your user page to fir the rules~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 11:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^. Take your time to change your user page. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 17:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Fellow Pilipino Ah.... thanks! Yes, i am indeed a filipino too! But I don't know if I can read your fics, I only have a limited time too.... But I express my sincere gratitude and happiness to see a filipino! I live at Pangasinan right now. Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday~. Have a nice day~. I also like your fanfics~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday ! I just saw in the wiki activity Lordranged7's message. He said it's your birthday so: Happy Birthday !!! ☺. SnowyBoy₰ 11:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Late Happy Birthday! XD Sorry If Im late You're welcome ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 11:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't Please don't re-download the pictures already added on this wikia. It's a waste! Try using the source mode an put in the spaces the excisting photos! Thanks, Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 13:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It's okay but please remove it and switch it with the original. Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 13:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats~ Congrats~ You are on the 1st place of my blog: Quiz! What do they have the same with each other? V2. One more time: CONGRATS~ I hope you will participate the V3 one too Link to it: Quiz! What do they have the same with each other? V3 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:26, August 30, 2012 (UTC) User Page~ If you have no time to remove the pics on your talk page, I will do it for you then~ You can have 5 pics on your user page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) It is okay~ It didn't bother me~ Good Luck with your exams~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! I hope you will have a nice birthday day~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank You~! Inazumaaddixter_08\(^_^)/ 10:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) happy birthday hope u enjoy ur day ^^~ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC)